Midnight Snack
by Nienna Tinehtele
Summary: Stella has a midnight craving for chocolate. Flack/Stella


Hi everyone…so this is my first fanfic in a LONG time. So I hope it doesn't suck too much. Please review I could really use the feedback. I know it's not very long but I figured I would start out small and work my way to bigger things.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI NY. I wish I did, but sadly I do not. I'm only borrowing them from those who actually do own them.

* * *

Stella lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She and Don had gone to bed hours ago and he'd fallen asleep almost immediately, but she just couldn't settle down. Well, the baby wouldn't settle down, constantly moving, kicking, and keeping her awake. And she was STARVING. Again. It seemed like she was always hungry these days.

She glanced over to see Don sound asleep, his mouth wide open, snoring softly. Moving carefully so she didn't wake him, she slid the covers off and slowly climbed out of bed. Slipping her feet into her slippers she padded into the kitchen to hunt up a snack. Flipping the light on as she went, she headed for the pantry first. She'd hidden one of those Betty Crocker warm delights the week before to keep Don from finding it. He was like a bloodhound with anything chocolate and anytime she had it in the house he'd always find it. Digging in the back of the middle shelf she finally found it.

Pulling it out with a sigh of satisfaction, she popped it into the microwave. Reaching up she grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, then the milk out of the fridge. As she was pouring herself a glass the microwave beeped signaling it was done. She cringed and glanced at the doorway, hoping the noise hadn't woken Don. Quickly grabbing the dish out of the microwave, she pulled a spoon out on her way to the table.

She moaned as the first bite melted in her mouth. Chocolate always hit the spot these days. _It was so good_! she laughed quietly to herself.

* * *

Don stirred in his sleep and rolled over to cuddle closer to Stella, waking as his arm hit empty space. Opening his eyes he saw that her side of the bed was empty. He sat up and looked around for her, thinking maybe she'd gotten up to go to the bathroom. Then, his ears picked up soft noises coming from the kitchen.

A smile slid across his face as he realized where she was. Climbing out of bed he headed for the kitchen. As he came through the doorway, sure enough there she was, digging into some kind of chocolate dessert. Leaning against the doorframe he just watched her. He'd always though she was beautiful, but pregnant with his child she was gorgeous. Everyone always says that pregnant women glow and he had to agree. He knew she was a little insecure about the weight she'd gained, but in his eyes she was more beautiful than ever.

"Chocolate again Stell? Our kid is gonna have a serious chocolate addiction when he comes out," an amused voice called from the doorway. She looked up to see Don leaning against the doorjamb watching her with a smirk.

She grinned sheepishly at him. "You caught me. Would you like some?"

"You mean you're actually gonna share with me?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"I can share…once in awhile," she grinned at him again.

Leaning forward she held the spoon out to him so he could take a bite. As he wrapped his lips around the spoon her eyes were drawn to his mouth. Watching the sensual way he ate the chocolate, she could feel herself getting warm. Besides being hungry all the time, the pregnancy had made her horny as hell.

She dipped the spoon back into the dessert and as she brought it to her mouth her eyes locked with his and she watched the desire darken those blue orbs. She loved that she had the effect on him and that he had no problem letting her see it. She stuck her tongue out and licked the chocolate from the spoon causing a groan to come from deep in his chest.

"Stell…"

She heard the warning in his voice, but it was just too much fun to tease him. She continued to watch his face as she licked the spoon again. The desire deepened his eyes to a dark blue as he slowly reached out and stopped the spoon, pulling her to him. Her emerald eyes glowed as he pulled her up out of her chair and sideways onto his lap. Wrapping his hand around the back of her neck he slid it up into her hair and pulled her close for a deep, ravishing kiss.

Slowly he gentled the kiss till it was sweet and soft. Pulling back when her air ran out, Stella buried her face in his neck and breathed in the scent that was uniquely him. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Stella. So much. I missed you today."

"I love you too Donny. I missed you too." Only she could get away with calling him that.

Pulling back slightly he brushed her hair back from her face and gazed at her. "Are you alright Stell?"

"I'm fine. I was just hungry again." She grinned at him.

"You shoulda woken me; I'd gotten you something."

She kissed him softly, "I know, but I didn't want to wake you. You looked so tired when you got home and I know you had a long day. I wanted you to a good night's sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Eh it's ok. You done here?" he gestured towards the table.

"Yea, I'm good. Why don't you head back to bed and I'll just clean this up." She climbed off his lap and pulled him up off his chair, giving him a gentle push towards the doorway.

She grabbed the dish, spoon and glass, washing them out before setting them in the sink. Seeing that the milk was still on the counter she quickly put it in the fridge before flipping the light off and heading towards the bedroom.

As she entered the bedroom she smiled softly at Don who pulled the covers back so she could get in. She climbed in and scooted back towards him. He pulled his arm out and wrapped it around her, pulling her back to his chest so they were spooning.

Burying his face in her neck he mumbled sleepily, "I love you Stella. Forever and Always."

Putting her hand on top of the arm wrapped around her belly and whispered, "I love you to Don. Always and Forever."

* * *

Please review! I welcome the feedback! Thanks!


End file.
